modernpowers2fandomcom-20200214-history
Liberland
Free Republic of Liberland Free Republic of Liberland (hereinafter “Liberland”) is a sovereign state located between Croatia and Serbia on the west bank of the Danube river. The nearest towns are Zmajevac (Croatia) and Bački Monoštor (Autonomous Province of Vojvodina, Serbia). On some maps, this area is referred to as “Gornja Siga”. Liberland came into existence due to a border dispute between Croatia and Serbia. This area along the west bank of the Danube river is not claimed by Croatia, Serbia or any other country. It was therefore terra nullius, a no man’s land, until Vít Jedlička seized the opportunity and on 13 April 2015 formed a new state in this territory – Liberland. The boundary was defined so as not to interfere with the territory of Croatia or Serbia. Its total area of approximately 7 km² is now the third smallest sovereign state, after the Vatican and Monaco. The motto of Liberland is “To live and let live” because Liberland prides itself on personal and economic freedom of its people, which is guaranteed by the Constitution, which significantly limits the power of politicians so they could not interfere too much in the freedoms of the Liberland nation. Timeline for Liberland: In July 2016 Liberland joined the The Extended Confederacy of Micronations, or XCOM - an alliance of small and micronations composed of Liechtenstein, San Marino, Sealand, and Liberland. (see below) In July 2016, Liberland and Sealand agreed to a deal which will allow the growth of a new premium strain of hemp (Seaweed) on 123 acres of land. The deal is expected to generate $106,000,000 annually for Liberland. In August 2016, Liberland accepted 9,000 new citizens to sit in protest on the Croatian border, where police have been stopping people coming into the country. In March 2017, Liberland announced results of experimentation and hybridization of the Seaweed strain, creating a new strain known has "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" which is more potent, longer lasting, and has more positive effects than the Seaweed strain. In November 2017, The Seaweed strain was replaced with the new Sexual Tyrannosaurus strain, and the growing farmland was increased to 247 acres. The deal is projected to generate $183,514,200 for Liberland per year. In December 2017, Liberland began laying a grid for fiber intranet at a projected cost of $780,000. In May 2018, Liberland announced their new voluntary tax program. In May 2018, Liberland and Sealand agreed on a deal to sell the weed business to EXALT Inc. (see below) In June 2018, Liberland announced an agreement with Serbia to administer a new Serbian territory on the other side of the Danube river, which will be known as Libergrade In August 2018 Liberland announced that it would grant land and $10,000 reimbursement to each of their new citizens willing to invest in homes and businesses in Liberland. 8,400 citizens claimed reimbursement, at a cost of $84M. In January 2019 Liberland announced progress on the building work following land and money grants to new citizens. (under review) In March 2019 Liberland became a member of the newly founded Alliance of Libertarian Nations (ALN), with the goal of spreading libertarian ideals and bringing world prosperity. The cultural and economic alliance includes Liechtenstein, Monaco, Liberland, and the United States, with possible interest from Spain. In August 2019 Liberland became a member of the newly founded Alliance of Central European States (ACES), which includes Austria, Czech Republic, Hungary, Slovakia, Slovenia, and Liberland. Liechtenstein also joined later that same month. ACES is and economic and military alliance designed to be a replacement for the EU following the exit of the UK. Timeline for notable organization: EXALT Inc. In May 2018, Liberland and Sealand agreed on a deal to sell the weed business to EXALT Inc. In exchange EXALT Inc will take the Sexual Tyrannosaurus strain global in legal countries, pay Liberland and Sealand each 45% of profits, and sign a contract not to work against Liberland or Sealand interests. EXALT will patent the strain in every country where they grow, and will retain the 100 private security contractors that were part of the previous grow operation at a cost of $10M per year. In June 2018, EXALT announces that they will invest in growland for their Sexual Tyrannosaurus strain in Chile, Columbia, Jamaica, Spain, and Uruguay, as well as several US states. In July 2018, EXALT buys out an unfinished "Seascraper" (Sealand skyscraper) that had previously been under construction using funds from Serbia (costs yet to be released, construction not complete) In December 2018, EXALT released their annual earnings report, which detailed grow operation startup costs of $4,028,800, and annual profits of $303,716,362.50. The report shows that grow operations were started only in Spain, Chili, and Uraguay, despite previous talks that they would buy land also in Jamaica, Columbia, and the US. In January 2019, EXALT reached a deal with South Korea to for a Private Military Contract. EXALT is to provide 300 ex-Navy SEALs, and 50 elite technical specialists (hackers), netting a total profit for EXALT of $25.4M per year they are employed. See also 1 and 2 Timeline for notable organization: XCOM In April 2017, XCOM officially declared Serbia to be on their official List of Nations that are Total Dicks. At the same time, they officially declared all member states (Liberland, Sealand, San Marino, and Liechtenstein) to be on their official List of Nations that are Pretty Cool Guys. In January 2018, XCOM secured a deal with Senegal to receive representation of any member state by proxy at any organization of which Senegal is a member, including the UN, NATO, and many other notable organizations. In January 2019, XCOM removed Serbia from the official List of Nations that are Total Dicks, and added Senegal to the official LIst of Nations that are Pretty Cool Guys.